Futura Nuera por ahora Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: LEER NOTICIA EN MI PERFIL SOBRE CONTINUACIÓN DE FANFIC / Bueno no hay summary! y es un shikatema pero aparecen tambien los padres de shikamaru. y díganme si quiere que siga!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno este es ¡por ahora! Un One-shot y si les gusta lo continuare! **_

_**¡Bueno vean si les gusta y dejen reviwes!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Futura Nara**

Miraba con recelo a la futura mujer de su único hijo, un cuerpo envidiable marcado por un vestido largo de color negro con mangas cortas abierto por los costados, lleva rejilla en las piernas largas y contorneadas, el vestido adornado con una cinta roja en la cintura y unos guantes negros sin dedos, cabello corto y amarrado en cuatro coletas similares a las de su esposo e hijos, rubia, ojos verdes, 165 cm, 47.9 kg y 3 años mayor que su hijo, así es Sabaku no Temari, su futura nuera (1).

Temari, aquella mujer que daba tanto miedo como la misma Yoshino se encontraba parada frente a su futura suegra, aunque ya lo era pronto ella sería oficial ya que se convertiría una Nara mas, y cuando llegara el momento tendría que tomar el puesto de la ahora matriarca del clan, ya que se casaría con él, con su bebe llorón, aquel ninja que subestimaba tanto al conocerlo que no lo creía capaz de conseguir lo que quería, pero que le demostró lo contrario y que había conseguido todo lo que ella jamás pensó que quería, se había vuelto el sensei del hijo de asuma, un jounin y ahora la tenía a ella, ambos correspondían a su amor mutuo pero si no hubiera sido por las sabias palabras del mejor amigo de él(2), jamás se habrían correspondido como debía ser…

A pesar de todos los prejuicios que tenían en contra de la hermana mayor del Kazekage, ella simplemente la aceptaba, mostrando una sonrisa que asusto a su esposo e hijo, extendió ambos brazos y la abrazo cariñosamente.

**-bienvenida Temari-** dijo aun con esa sonrisa que sorprendió a los dos hombres Naras que observaban cada movimiento y gesto de ambas en busca de alguna señal que alerta a ambos, y ¿cómo no?, ambas mujeres de carácter y de temer juntas quizás por cuanto tiempo, pero ninguna señal de las que temían se presento.

**-muchas gracias Yoshino-sama-** dijo embozando una sonrisa similar que genero un escalofríos que recorrió por completo el cuerpo del menor de los Naras.

-por favor pasen, debe haber sido un largo viaje- dijo al romper el abrazo y haciéndose hacia un lado y invitando a pasar a ella y a su hijo.

-gracias- ambas entraron dejando a Shikamaru y shikaku parados en la entrada de la puerta.

-será una larga semana- dijo Shikamaru

-¿semana?, al menos les tomara un mes organizar todo como se debe- le corrigió su padre cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho observando cómo su mujer y su futura nuera se sentaban en el living.

-medokusai- dijo resignado y suspiro entrando a la casa

_**-¿Fin?-**_

_**Ok por ahora es solo un One-shot si les gusta hare conti **_

_**Cuídense! Y dejen reviews!**_

_**1.- personalmente no me gusta esa palabra ya que cuando le pregunte a mi abuela paterna que significaba ella dijo "nuera (no era) la que quería para mi hijo" así que es un trauma._. Ya que esa abuela tiene solo hijos hombres y todas mis tías son nueras fuck. **_

_**2.-Mi inspiración está limitada el día de hoy u.u gomen-nasai por eso no podre escribir que es lo que dijo chouji pero se los diré en otro fanfic que subiré pronto.**_


	2. Carta de la autora

Carta de la autora:

"_**¡Hola lectores!**_

_**Bueno es que no esperaban esto cuando vieron "actualización" pero debía explicar pronto porque mi ausencia o la culpa me comería viva :(**_

_**Etto… como sabrán yo tengo 16 años y por lo cual aun voy a la escuela y exactamente voy en el penúltimo curso de toda mi enseñanza media por lo cual es uno de los más difíciles al tener diferenciados con mis otros compañeros y tener más clases –en mi caso- de Lenguaje y Historia, además de tener un taller de fotografía y tener las materias en común y créanme que es mucho al comienzo, ya me fijaron pruebas para la semana y de ejercicios que en si me han quitado tiempo durante la tarde, tiempo que utilizaba para escribir.**_

_**Tengo un horario desde las 8 am. Hasta las 4:15 pm. Y después de eso llego a casa a terminar las tareas y no me queda mucho tiempo de sobra, pero créanme que durante recreo he estado avanzando en todo, tengo un nuevo cuadernito loco en donde escribiré todo y a penas pueda lo paso al computador.**_

_**Etto… al menos por esta semana no habrá ninguna publicación y/o actualización mientras me organizo ya que recién entre el lunes y todo me pillo por sorpresa y fue un brusco cambio.**_

_**Y pronto volveré con nuevas ideas, capítulos, historias, personajes y adaptaciones para su entrenamiento y espero que me disculpen, de veras que intento hacer todo pero…soy pequeña y el mundo es grande, todo a mi alrededor se mueve rápido.**_

_**Espero que realmente me disculpen y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y todo tipo de afecto que tienen hacia mi pequeña persona.**_

_**¡Recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter, tumblr o facebook, todos con el nombre "AsukaDattebayo" y enterarse de las próximas actualizaciones!**_

_**Bueno eso, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Les escribiré pronto.**_

_**~AsukaDattebayo."**_

Asuka-san me pidió que les publicara esto, pronto ella volverá y créanme que se siente muy mal por tenerlos "botados".

~Kira-chan.


End file.
